


Healer's Touch

by Zelinxia



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healing Sex, M/M, Massage, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai may not be able to cast healing spells, but one night, when Kurogane is still sore from the aftermath of the battle in Clow, he knows the perfect magic to ease his lover's pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healer's Touch

The bed creaks under the weight of tension being released. Long, slender fingers skirt over taut, tight skin, rubbing the spot in a sensual, circular position. Kurogane lets out a moan of content and Fai grins.

“Feels good?” the mage asks.

“Mmph.”

Fai takes it as a ‘oh gods, _yes it’s so good, too good_,’ and continues massaging the area where neck and shoulder meets. His ribbon has become unloose over the course of the night, sun-silk hair spilling past his own shoulders and brushing against the warrior’s collarbones. 

They should have been asleep an hour or so ago, but it’s still only a few days after the harrowing fight, and injuries are still felt. Fai’s burns and scratches are irritating and bothersome, yet manageable. As for Kurogane, the pain along his left side is still excruciating, where he had ripped off his fake arm and pieces were smashed into his old wounds from Celes. No matter how hard he tries, Kurogane cannot stretch his muscles, sore as they are and wounded they must be from the strenuous battle. After painful tossing and turning late into the night, the warrior reluctantly asks his bedmate for a huge favor.

There’s no objection on his end. In fact, the mage has wholeheartedly adopted his role as Kurogane’s massager, a savior of sorts in ending all pains and muscle aches. Although he cannot heal with magic, he can still do so with the touch of his hands and fingers at least. If anything, it gives him an excuse to explore Kurogane’s body: warm and padded skin, bulk muscles toned and strengthened over many years of training and fighting and protecting. It isn’t the first time Fai has the privilege of seeing and feeling him. For a few nights in a row they have laid there in bed, kissing, tasting and savoring each other, and slipping hands underneath clothing. They still haven’t gotten further than that, but for now it’s enough for Fai. Kurogane being the first person he sees in the morning and the last person he sees every night is worth all of it.

He then snakes his hand away from tan neckline and spreads it over a shoulder blade where another tight knot is formed. Kurogane fidgets in discomfort, which Fai ignores and chortles mirthlessly as he massages the area, rubbing his thumb and forefinger back and forth until the warrior starts sighing in ease. 

To think that Kurogane snarled or roared as soon as Fai touched him with the barest of his fingertips, sliding across his arm in the past – and now that Kurogane welcomes all of Fai’s touches, makes the blond smile in glee. It speaks volumes that the warrior entrusts him to straddle him in bed late at night, trace over his torso and just _touch_ and _feel_ , and let his guard down as Fai assuages his weary wounds and tight muscles. Fai happily obliges, drinking in the heat and warm pulses beating away in his companion, bedmate, and _lover’s_ body in the most of intimate ways. If he can love, if he can show affection, then by all means he will. 

It goes on like this, from shoulder blades to lower back to the ribs, from upper arm to abdomens, and then in more sensitive areas like the lower thighs. Each and every time he smooth away knots and ease the dull, aching pain the warrior emits a pleasant noise from his throat. For a moment Fai wonders if his bedmate is feeling thoroughly aroused from all of this. He can feel the flush spreading throughout Kurogane’s body, hear his breath quickening and feel the pulse thundering underneath his fingertips. Something about all of this turns him on in response. A part of him wouldn’t mind getting off right now, but then there are Kurogane’s injuries to worry about. He supposes that he can still ask the warrior somehow and gauge his reactions. Knowing just what to do, he stops the massage, lowers his head, and kisses Kurogane deeply.

His bedmate sighs beneath him and relaxes. Coarse fingers tangle into his hair and curls around the back of his neck, inviting him closer until their noses brush against each other. Fai grins into the kiss, easing himself gently until he’s lying on top of Kurogane. The sheet rustles. He feels Kurogane’s leg sweeping in, toes brushing behind his knee. Being easily ticklish, he accidentally bites harder on the lips. Kurogane, however, doesn’t seem deterred and kisses back earnestly to mollify the pain. Fingers tiptoe on the arch of his back, which isn’t helping with the want and need pooling in his belly. In return he brushes fingertips along the warrior’s navel, remembering how the first time he touched it Kurogane pinned him hard on the bed. He grins when he hears a muffled moan, knowing he has done just the trick. When he feels something hard brushing below his stomach, he ceases kissing.

“Looks like I missed something else that’s hard.”

Even though it’s dark, Fai is certain the proud man is turning bright, bright red. He gloats as Kurogane struggles to say something.

“Do you want to go further?”

“I –” 

“Because to be honest, I would have ravished you already if it wasn’t for your injuries.”

“…”

Maybe he has said that too soon. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t – you’re always being an idiot. I – uh – maybe it will help me relax and – uh – sleep better.”

It seems like Fai isn’t the only one being shy and hesitant. 

“Kuro-sama?”

“I didn’t expect you to just stop – oh for _fuck’s sake_ ,” he says in exasperation. “I want you.”

And as always, Kurogane surprises him.

“You want what?”

Fai can’t see so well, but he can certainly feel the ‘are you fucking kidding me’ glares directed at him.

“I want y –’

Fai mutes the rest of those sweet, sweet words. He hungrily kisses Kurogane, who doesn’t object in the slightest, and tugs at the waistband of his underpants. Target in his hand, he massages it, as slow and leisurely as he can along its entire length, kissing rougher until Kurogane squirms beneath him. His ragged breaths become music to his ears. 

“It’s so hard and tense as I thought,” he says, touching his nose to Kurogane’s and grinning.

“Fuck. You.”

“What’s that?” 

He strokes harder, gloating at the image of Kurogane losing it, fast.

“Fucking – _ngggh_ – tease!” 

“You want me to fuck you, huh?” 

A low, soft ‘please’ is uttered as Fai nibbles on his smooth neckline. 

The underpants are now down to Kurogane’s knees, exposing the rest of his beautiful, beautiful thighs. Clasping a hand over his hip, Fai then takes Kurogane in his mouth, earning low moans. It turns out, as he teases and massages with his tongue, the further he goes down, the noisier his partner gets. He remembers Tomoyo telling him about Kurogane’s notoriety for his loudness in the castle, and amuses wryly that it’s very much the same in bed. At least they have the guest bedroom at the very end of the hall, away from other rooms, because he’ll shamefully indulge Kurogane until he screams his lungs out if he can. Knowing he can do this to him – reduce this proud, composed man to a state of primal pleasure and _enjoying_ it – excites him. As soon as he tastes pre-cum, he stops.

He then lies down next to him, one elbow propped on his pillow. There are dark flushes on Kurogane’s cheeks, and he’s breathing heavily. Compared to an hour ago when he’d woken up stiff and sore, his body is now visibly relaxed. Fai smiles devilishly. His fingers dance across Kurogane’s chest, rubbing his nipples, and he snakes his toes over broad legs and thighs. 

“How was that?”

“Good,” Kurogane says, in a hushed, higher pitch.

Grinning in satisfaction, Fai brushes harder along the curve of Kurogane’s fine hipbone. With a jerk, he suddenly finds himself on top of Kurogane once again, all thanks to the warrior’s sole, strong arm, and being kissed in earnest. Light and feathery at first, Fai polishes them off with a sweep of his tongue, eliciting strangled moans. They kiss deeper and harder, Fai burrowing his fingers in thick, fine hair and Kurogane trailing his further down, tugging at the hem of Fai’s boxers, sliding off one side of his hips. Fai bucks at the touch of warm fingers tracing his hip bone – but then notices how awkward it feels as they fumble to skirt across the other side. He holds back the urge to laugh, realizing that Kurogane wants to tear off the last remnant of clothing on his body, but is unable to with only one arm. This stubborn and proud man needs to learn that it’s alright to ask for help and not be ashamed about it. 

He gets off and searches for Kurogane’s boxers, which is still left hanging around his ankles. Fai happily unhooks it – and then throws it at his baffled partner in the face. 

Flustered, Kurogane flings it aside. “The hell was that for?”

“You know you could have just asked,” Fai says smugly. He catches Kurogane’s eyes before making his point, pulling down his boxer slowly to reveal the last of his naked body bit by bit.

“You expect me to _talk_ in this state when we’re already – uh…”

Fai smirks. His performance is working, because somewhere in Kurogane’s brain a switch has just shut off, cutting out the warrior’s ability to speak. He can’t help but notice the smoldering lust in Kurogane’s eyes, which sends unexpected chills southward. If it wasn’t for the warrior’s injuries, he would have pin Kurogane beneath him _hard_ and shag the fuck out of him until he draws out each and every noise the man could possibly utter. But for now he lies on Kurogane, skin against skin and loose hair spilling over his collarbones, and captures Kurogane’s mouth in his.

The bed creaks under the weight of tension being released as they roll their hips in tandem. Flush spreads below Fai’s neck, and it flares when he feels Kurogane’s wandering hand grab his member and begins to stroke. He goes on his knees by Kurogane’s sides and sucks in a sharp breath, burying his nose in his lover’s neck. He knows Kurogane possesses warm blood; each and every time callous fingers run over his skin or he holds his hand he can feel warmth seeping from the warrior. It’s no surprise considering the true, warm hearted nature Kurogane is. He just has never expected that Kurogane doing this would feel so _good_ , the way he can feel rough hand rubbing off heat flesh by flesh and how light the fingers feel when they sweep over the tip. But if he keeps it up – 

Fai pulls hard on Kurogane’s hair and it does the trick. Kurogane stops, and then weaves his fingers through Fai’s hair while he catches his breath.

“Had enough?” 

“Just for now,” Fai says. “Like you wanted, I intend to come inside of you.”

“…”

“Rather than tell me to fuck you now, you rubbed me to get me more excited and desperate, didn’t you?”

Just being able to feel Kurogane’s cheeks grow hotter than it already was is a good indicator. 

“I thought so.”

“ _Mage_.”

There it is again, the exasperated stress in Kurogane’s voice, which means Fai is not getting something the warrior is trying to convey without words.

“You fucking me,” Kurogane starts, coloring even more – “isn’t only for me.” 

For a moment, Fai holds his breath, because of course Kurogane would chide him about this– even punch him lightly if he had the energy.

“Oh.”

In the process of ensuring Kurogane feels as good and pleasured as possible to help him relax, Fai has forgotten that he deserves just as much as his bedmate does. It’s not that he denied the waves of warmth and pleasure he’s been having so far; rather in his own mindset he put aside himself for the sake of his sore, injured partner. Kurogane using his own hand to arouse him wasn’t just for getting him to bed him faster. He also did it because he wanted to give Fai what he had already gotten beforehand – the tantalizing ecstasy. Like all those times Fai had cast aside his self for the sake of others, Kurogane vows to remedy him. 

And Fai wouldn’t expect any less from him.

Smiling sheepishly, he kisses Kurogane’s forehead in thanks, earning a grunt of embarrassment in return. Because he’s trying, really trying to feel good about wanting and seeking pleasant things in return. 

“Just get on with it,” Kurogane mutters. As if he couldn’t get even more adorable.

“Aye aye, Kuro-horny!”

“You’re the one that started this!”

Laughing, Fai heads for the bedside drawer, where amenities such as oils, herbal ointments, and perfume are provided. 

When they were welcomed as guests at the castle, it was Yukito the assistant priest who had shown Fai around their room while Kurogane was still being patched up in the infirmary. He was particularly proud of the oils and ointments he had conjured on his own –one of which was very useful in relaxing tight spots. Fai then noticed a quirk in Yukito’s smile, and it didn’t help that at that moment Prince Touya walked in, overheard their conversation, and stormed out right away with his ears turning visibly red. Only then did Fai register what this special bottle was for, and ever since then he wondered what it would be like if he used it on Kurogane.

It’s not that he just wants to see and feel what Kurogane is like in bed. Certainly he wants to bed this warrior, this grumpy, sweet as whole man – his _lover_. But the idea that a powerful concoction helps to relax tight muscles isn’t new to Fai. It makes him remember.

Magic is prided in Celes. Very few people can perfect the art of magecraft– and those in the nobility classes have the better means of practicing more advanced techniques because they have access to rare scrolls with the help of their bloodlines and wealth. Because Fai was a court magician at Luval Castle, he had the privilege of learning powerful spells. Words and sigils bend and change nature, but in order to do that, formal codes and instructions have to be followed precisely. 

But no matter how hard Fai followed the procedures exactly by the books and Ashura’s instruction, he was never able to succeed with healing magic. It devastated him. He’d then tried to find alternative healing magic practice, and still yielded nothing. To comfort him in his despair, the late king had then taught him that there was this ancient technique that was powerful and unique, one that even non-magicians could use to heal loved ones in pain. 

_That which cannot be spoken in eloquent tongues; that which cannot be summoned with symbols, love – in its most physical nature – is a timeless spell. This magic has no bounds. It has no precise rules. For simply, the healer’s touch soothes all pain._

Fai has a history of intercourse, but he has never done so to heal someone. To make love and ensure that the loved recipient has maximum pleasure and relaxation means that there must be intimacy and deep, deep trust in the relationship, something Fai has had forbid himself from in the past. After months of self-exile, placing boundaries (and failing to fortify it, especially with a certain warrior), and coming to terms with his past, present, and even future, Fai has willingly and happily formed a strong, intimate bond with Kurogane. And maybe, he thinks, securing the special lubrication bottle, maybe he can do something more to heal the warrior without relying on failed magic.

“What position would work the best for you?”

“This,” Kurogane mumbles. He’s already lying on his side, his right arm propped on the pillow and his amputated side away from any unwanted and uncomfortable contact on the surface. 

Fai curls up behind him and breathes into the other’s neck. Kurogane fidgets.

“Relax as much as you can,” Fai says.

He traces the bottom of Kurogane’s back scars, now brown and no longer raw, deep pink, and then kisses them lightly. As he makes his way up, the warrior moans louder and louder. He stops at the back of his neck and nips on it. With his fingers freshly dipped in the oil, he massages around the edge of Kurogane’s entrance slowly and carefully, feeling the muscles relax, then slips one finger inside. It’s still tight. He continues massaging the entire area, gliding his hand around Kurogane’s inner thighs and butt. After the muscles relax more, he slides in a second finger and eventually a third one, still nipping away on the back of Kurogane’s neck and around an ear. He manages to find the sensitive spot inside and rubs against it, causing Kurogane to buck hard. 

“You have no idea how much I want you,” Fai purrs, and grins in satisfaction upon Kurogane’s desperate, needy whimper. 

After preparing himself and positioning his whole body along Kurogane’s, he inserts slowly. Each and every time he goes in further, Fai asks Kurogane how he is feeling and if there is any discomfort. Sometimes he stops, kissing where Kurogane’s ear and jawline meet, and brushing his fingers over Kurogane’s sensitive naval area to keep him relaxed. Part of this ancient spell entails sensual indulgence. In the cold region of Celes, making love by candlelight or near the hearth’s fire is commonplace, with the heat soothing the loved one’s pains. But the Kingdom of Clow lies in a bed of sand dunes, stifling hot and dry in the daytime and cool at night. Therefore pleasuring Kurogane with warmth aids is unnecessary. Instead, the massage session from earlier makes up for the sensual foreplay, an unintended foreplay at first, cemented with the sounds of content and arousal from Kurogane.

Someday, Fai thinks, he will pamper Kurogane like this in a bathtub full of warm, soapy water, and rub him in many, _many_ places.

The only problem with their current pace is that Fai must keep good control. The further he pushes, the more he is enveloped with the finest set of muscles he has been blessed to fuck. And going ever slowly magnifies the heat and tightness setting him off. Kurogane rolling his hips and strewing incoherent words do not help either. He does not want to come too soon. If he does, he will have missed more time enjoying the sensation of Kurogane’s amazing butt. Let alone, indulging his bedmate. Fai pauses when he’s fully sheathed, and then holds Kurogane tighter, feet curled around Kurogane’s ankles. 

Of course, Kurogane feels something is amiss. “Hey. Don’t stop now.”

“Mm, but Kuro-rin. You were going to make me come in a few seconds if I didn’t stop now.”

“If you don’t fuck me now, I’ll – _haaaah_.”

A surge of heat pools below Fai’s belly. It’s only his first thrust, but already it feels _divine_. “Like that?” he says.

“Yeah,” and Fai rolls his hips again, “ohgodsohgods _yeah_.”

It doesn’t take long for them to synchronize their movements. Each slow and tight thrust shoots bursts of pleasure in Fai’s thighs; and with thin sheets crinkling, sweat-soaked skin against sweat-soaked skin, and toes curled in bliss, their murmured breaths become one. They quicken their pace only when Kurogane calls for it. Fai moans are close enough to reach Kurogane’s ear. Kurogane moans grow louder. In moments like this, Kurogane can let go of his stoic façade and sing aloud his state of pleasure and bliss, and Fai’s glad. 

It’s a shame Fai cannot see Kurogane’s face: eyes rolled back in pure heaven and tight, chiseled jaw loosened and – in Fai’s firm opinion – wicked mouth stretched in a deliriously happy grin. But Fai knows he will have that chance in the future, not just one, but many prospects of making love to this man who _loves him so much_ and seeing that reflected in Kurogane’s handsome face. Who knows, he thinks hungrily, on some nights there will be chains and handcuffs involved. Fai ponders it out loud. Kurogane grinds harder. Oh yes, it will happen, but not tonight, because tonight Fai is being so sweet to Kurogane it’s sickening and Fai loves it.

“Please,” Kurogane chokes out. “Touch me.” 

This time, Fai does not tease and make him wait. He happily palms Kurogane’s sorely neglected member and strokes it, fingers padding its tip. Kurogane bucks harder. In the stronger flood of ecstasy, dazed and flushed, Fai rolls his hips faster and strokes Kurogane at an awkward, uneven pace; but over time he manages all into one, fluid rhythm. Writhing in pleasure, Kurogane’s mumbled words and grunts blur together, and for the very first time, Fai hears his name slip out of his lover’s mouth. Not ‘idiot’, not ‘mage’. ‘ _Fai_.’ 

He wants him. Kurogane wants him wholeheartedly because he always has – Fai, the last survivor of Valeria and Celes, the unwanted prince and mage who couldn’t do any healing magic. But he can now, because he doesn’t have to learn it. He doesn’t have to say anything, although he likes to through seduction and teases. Nothing will stop him from spinning such a powerful healing spell that spans through time and space. Because he loves Kurogane and wants him wholeheartedly, and after all they have been through, he will not let anything take it away. Not now. Not ever. Kurogane has done so much for Fai, supporting him at his hardest, brutal times and being _happy_ when Fai has said he wanted to heal – and he will always be grateful for that. And Fai wants the same: to do what he can to soothe away Kurogane’s wounds, even the unspoken ones, with all his heart.

Kurogane comes first with a long, great cry, and then Fai shortly after a few more thrusts. Warm and thoroughly happy, Fai stays inside Kurogane for a moment as they catch their breaths, for as long the spell lasts. But just as he is ready to withdraw, Kurogane stops him.

“Nuh, don’t.”

“Don’t think it will be fun to sleep like this,” Fai says.

“Hmph, fine. Just don’t take too long.”

Fai laughs. The way Kurogane talks, drawled out and relatively adorable, warms his heart.

In truth, the only thing he insists cleaning up is he himself, using a spare cloth to do so. As soon as he lies back down, Kurogane uses his good arm to pull him over so Fai can lie on top of his chest, disheveled blonde head tucked under the tall man’s chin. Luckily Fai got a good glimpse of Kurogane’s wide, deliriously happy grin. Oh yes, Fai will gleefully do this as much as he wants in their shared future.

“That was amazing.”

“Anytime, Kuro-sama.”

“Fucking fantastic.”

“Aww, you’re making me blush.”

“It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

“Does that mean we can sleep in for the morning?”

“Hmph, whatever.”

“I deserve nothing less.”

“I’ll make sure you never do.”

“That’s very sweet of you.”

“Gods I love you.”

Those words take his breath away, and for a moment, Fai is speechless. From where he lies on Kurogane’s chest, Fai isn’t sure if the loud heart beat is coming from him or from Kurogane. He props himself and eyes Kurogane, who’s still grinning that sleepy, sweet smile, a smile for him, for _only_ him, and could Kurogane get even more adorable? Fai wonders what else he can get Kurogane to say in his post-coital and blissful state, fully relaxed and open thanks to the spell.

Fai kisses the corner of Kurogane’s mouth and settles back on his lover’s good shoulder.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt at the clampkink meme, which asks: _I want bottom!Kuro, but with both Fai and Kurogane just assuming from the get-go that that's how it will be once they get around to having sex and therefore not a smidgeon of awkwardness about it. On Kurogane's side, it's due to culture norms dictating that the one higher in rank and greater in age tops. On Fai's side, author!anon can make up whatever suitable Valerian or Celesian notions author!anon likes._
> 
> _Don't care if it's Hanshin fuck-buddies or Infinity desperation or Nihon love-love. Oral from either would be a major bonus for me._
> 
> Interestingly, you can say this fill invokes the trope of magical healing cock, although of course the true source of this healing "magic" is Fai's wholehearted love for Kurogane.


End file.
